


So, you think you can be a witch

by HasKnees



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Broomsticks, Cuddling & Snuggling, Edd and Tord are gay immortal witches, Everyone Is Gay, Flowers, Fluff, Happy Ending, Jon and Ringo are the only sane ones, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, Matt is a tsundere, This is real self indulgent and likely has my usual messy writing, Tom is trying, Witches, and slow updates, im working on that I swear, they're married hehe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-08-20 22:58:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16564745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HasKnees/pseuds/HasKnees
Summary: Based off of Mary and The Witch's Flower__"Before you guys, I never thought I could be anything, much less, a prodigy witch- I just don't understand why you're turning on me now.""Bold of you to assume we were ever on your side."





	1. prOdiGY

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this for so long and it isn't gonna be super long sooooo im doing iiiit

"MATT?? _MATT??_ HAVE YOU FINISHED UNPACKING?"

Matt, who'd been peacefully napping, bolted up, practically leaping out of bed and crashing into the stack of boxes that'd been sitting in that same spot for about.. seven months. The ginger awkwardly bit his lip, cringing at the sight of said boxes that were now scattered around his dull bedroom.

The ginger shuffled around for a few seconds, before quickly moving forward and picking up each and every box, dumping whatever contents inside of it out onto the floor. Once he'd finished the task, he proudly placed his hands on his hips, and called out: "YEP, ALL UNPACKED. FINALLY." 

A few seconds passed, before the door creaked open, a short black eyed woman peeking in. She gave the room one glance up and down before sighing deeply, pinching at the bridge of her nose.

"Matt, are you kidding me?"

"Absolutely not, Aunty Tamara." He said, giving her a bright smile and a thumbs up. Tamara ran a hand down her face, muttering something to herself, and then then walking out, not bothering to close the door behind her.

Matt frowned, huffing, and biting the inside of his cheek. _Damn it,_ He thought. _Now she's gonna tell on me._

The purple hooded male slipped out of his bedroom, hurrying down the stairs, passing Tamara on the way. She'd let out a squeak, growling "Matt, you pushy bastard!"

"Sorry! Have to beat you to Aunty Matilda!" He yelled back at her, sprinting towards the kitchen and then skidding to a halt when he arrived in the doorway.

"Aunty Matilda-"

"I already know you're being a little bitch, kiddo." The woman practically purred, though her tone was immensely passive-aggressive. Matt let out an awkward chuckle, Tamara walking up behind him.

"Dear, he-" She began, quickly being cut off by her nephew. 

"Nope."

"Matt-"

"I didn't do it."

Tamara hissed, reaching up and flicking the gingers cheek. Matt flinched, whining and slumping his shoulders defeatedly. "Okay, fine, so maybe I did. It's no biggie."

"What exactly did you do, Matt?" Matilda hummed, picking at her food. Matt stuttered, chewing at the inside of his cheek. "I-" 

Luckily, right at that moment, a soft knock sounded on the door. The ginger male flashed his Aunts a toothy grin, rushing to the door with a shout of "I'll get it!!"

The purple hooded male frowned, groaning in a dramatic fashion when his blue eyes met black ones. _Really? Really??? This bitch?? This b it ch, this thotty ass bitch, dare show up, at mY DOOR-_

"Sup, Matt. I have the newspaper for y-"

Matt snatched it from the shorter males hands, slamming the door in his face. He marched back into the kitchen where his Aunts sat, mumbling to one another- likely about him, and his lack of unpacking.

"Newspaper." He stated, dropping it on the table. Tamara took it, opening it up and beginning to skim over it.

"Ah, newspaper! Great! Is Tom still here? I have something to give him." Matilda cheerily said, standing up and literally skipping over to the counter. She rummaged through a few different drawers, before finally finding what she was looking for.

"Here it is!!"

She held a small, strange looking object, causing Matt to tilt his head. "What.. what's that??"

"You see, I have no clue, but I think he'll like it. Enough to keep delivering newspaper to us for free!"

"You have to start paying him actual money eventually, babe." Tamara giggled, pulling her wife down to kiss her on the cheek. Matilda waved her hands dismissively, returning the kiss and handing the weird little thing to Matt.

"Give it to him for me, won't you?" 

"UggghhHhhhHHHH-"

"Oh, Matt sweetie, shut your trap. You like him." 

"I do not, Aunty Matilda. I do not."

"You spend time with him everyday-"

"I tolerate his existence to a degree." The ginger pouted, his Aunt once again dismissively waving her hands and pushing him out the door- where Tom was still standing. Waiting for him. As usual.

"Hey, Matt! What do you want to do today??" The black eyed male asked, Matt huffing and walking away.

"Nothing to do with you." He spat, Tom snorting and following after him. The ginger male did his best to ignore the blue hooded paper boy, however, just as everyday, he ended up chatting away with him. 

The conversation was pleasant as they walked through town- though Matt continuously brought up their first interaction, when Tom had accidentally thrown the newspaper directly into the gingers face. That small little incident had caused Matt's entire dislike of the paper boy.

"It happened one time, and it only happened because I was in a rush, and didn't know you were stepping outside!"

"But, my face. My _face,_ Tom." 

"I don't think me hitting you in the face with paper warrants you hating me for all eternity." 

"You make a strong point, though I'm going to have to disagree." Matt said, giggling when Tom stuck his tongue out.

"You like me. Somewhere deep down, deep, _deep_ down, you really, really like me." The blue hooded male declared, watching amusedly as Matt froze up in shock for a few moments, before flailing his arms in protest.

"No!!! No! Absolutely not!! I despise you."

"You are a terrible liar." Tom sighed, a soft little smiling gracing his lips. Matt blushed ever so slightly, feeling his heart flutter within his chest. It'd been doing that constantly since he'd met the black eyed paper boy, and he knew _exactly_ why, but he refused to acknowledge it.

"I-"

"Tom!! Supper!!" Karen, Tom's mother, screeched from quite the distance. The paper boy flinched, turning and going to hurry away before looking back at Matt.

"I'll see you tomorrow! Night, Matt!"

Matt allowed himself to give an affectionate smile, waving as Tom ran towards his house. "Night, Tom!"

The ginger let out a sigh when he was alone, shoving his hands into his pockets and beginning to walk home himself. Without Tom around here, he really didn't have much to do.

He could try to hang out with some other boys his age, but no one really liked him. Well, they liked his face, of course, but not so much _him._

He was too much of a disaster. He was too tall, took up too much space. Dumbly unaware of his surroundings, frequently bumping into people and knocking them over, or causing them to drop something important.

It was unfortunate really. Such a pretty face wasted on someone as untalented as him.

A soft meow interrupted Matt's thoughts, the purple hooded male jumping slightly. A dark gray tabby nuzzled against his legs, very weakly purring.

"Oh, Ringo." Matt blinked, scooping her up into his arms, despite her hisses of protest. "I thought you didn't like me."

The tabby squirmed in the gingers grasp, struggling to escape Matt's hold. The purple hooded male gave an annoyed "tsk", and then set her down.

"Jeez, okay, sorry. I get it, you still don't me, you're probably just looking for Tom. He went home, so you won't find him out in town. If you want your food go there." He grumpily finished his sentence, crossing his arms and childishly pouting. Ringo rolled her eyes, biting at the cuff of his jeans, attempting to tug him forward.

"What? Towards the forest? I already told you, Tom went home! H o me, you dumb cat. Besides, even if he weren't home, he wouldn't be in there. It's getting dark out, and literally everyone who goes in there never comes out."

Ringo hissed, clawing at the gingers shoes. She darted into the bushes, vanishing from Matt's sight. "Hey! Ringo, you can't go in there either!"

The ginger took off after her, seemingly forgetting, one, what he had just said, and two, you can _never_ tell a cat what to do.

Matt stumbled through the trees, frantically looking around for the little dark gray tabby. His eyes eventually landed on her, and he did his best to keep up with quick little feline, but he had to admit he was almost out of breath.

Luckily, Ringo came to a stop in a clearing, trotting over to a dead tree. Matt wheezed, bending over, resting his hands on his knees. After a solid three minutes of simply catching his breath, Matt followed the cat over to it.

"Huh..?"

Kneeling down, Matt noticed a dull purple glow, coming from a bundle of flowers, sitting on top of a broomstick. 

"How'd.. how'd this get out here..?" The ginger muttered, grabbing the broom, and examining the flowers that clung to it. He gently poked at the purple flowers, putting most of them into his pocket, after picking a single petal off and letting it rest on his palm.

"Ringo, what's this?" He asked, the cat meowing in response, getting on top of the broomstick and hooking her claws into it. Matt tilted his head in confusion, awkwardly following her lead and getting on top of the broomstick himself. He gripped it firmly, the purple flower petal resting in his hand being crushed as he did so.

"What-"

Before Matt could finish his sentence, the broom shot up into the air, him and Ringo both clinging to it. The purple hooded male screamed, Ringo snickering to herself as they flew- almost violently, really- through the air.

Matt didn't know how long it took, but eventually the broom came to a halt, sending them slamming into the ground of an unfamiliar landscape.

Ringo flicked her tail, hopping off of the broom and stretching, Matt scrambling away from the broom, panic in his eyes.

"Yo, what the _FUCK?!"_

"That's what I should be asking YOU. What the fuck?? Who lands a broomstick like that??"

Matt yelped, jumping to his feet upon hearing the voice of an angry short man. "W-who-"

"Jon. Duh?? Everyone knows tha- oooh, you must be new. Sorry." 

"New?"

"New, yes, are you dumb?? That's what I just said. Now, you're gonna be late for class if you hang around here. Give me your broom, and move along." This _Jon_ said, grabbing the broom from the floor- even though he'd told Matt to give it to him. He began to walk off, leaving the ginger in complete and utter confusion.

"Wait-" He awkwardly shouted, twiddling his fingers when Jon looked back at him, glaring. He nervously leaned down, scooping Ringo up and squeezing her close to his chest. To Matt's surprise she hardly struggled.

"Yes?" Jon questioned, sighing in annoyance when Matt didn't respond.

"You don't know where your classes are, do you?" 

"Um.. no..-"

"Ah. Should have been predictable. You're like, the eight millionth student who's asked. Follow me." Jon tucked Matt's broom under his arm, gesturing for the taller male to follow him. He led the ginger up several stairs, and soon they arrived in front of the biggest building Matt had ever seen.

"Oh. W-wow, this place is big-"

"Yep.. you should already know that though, assuming you've been here before... you have been here before, right?"

"..Uh.. yes." 

"Great! If you'd said no, I'd had to have killed you." Jon deadpanned, giving Matt a pat on the shoulder then turning away. "Edd should be at inside!"

And with that, Jon turned and left, leaving Matt all alone. Well, all alone with Ringo. But that still basically meant alone, considering the cat was doing nothing but licking her paws as he held her close.

"..." Matt nervously entered the door, blue eyes searching for this "Edd". However, he didn't find any Edd. Nope, no Edds. Anywhere. At all. What the fuck, Jon-

"Hello!" Matt let out a scream, throwing his arms up, and in turn, throwing Ringo up as well. The tabby yowled, landing on her feet as most cats do, before hissing at Matt and sprinting away.

Edd gave an amused noise, mostly ignoring Ringo as she ran away. He smiled up at Matt, looking as innocent and polite as... something that was innocent and polite.

"Um.. Are you E-Edd?"

"Yes, that would be me!" The chubby green hooded male said, clapping his hands together. "And who are you?"

"Matt, I'm uh, M-Matt-"

"Matt! Great to meet you! Absolutely wonderful really." Edd purred, yanking Matt down with force the purple hooded male never would have expected from someone so short. 

"W-What-" 

Edd ran his fingers through Matt's hair, humming, and giving a nod of approval. "Yes, yes! This is perfect! You have no idea how refreshing it is to see a ginger." 

"O-oh?" Matt awkwardly blinked, pulling away from Edd, and taking a few steps back. He glanced around the room as he waited for Edd's response, trying to see if Ringo was hiding somewhere. He didn't really like being left without something familiar in this strange place, with this strange person.

""It's refreshing! We haven't been able to teach a ginger here in so long! It's just such good news to know we have a prodigy." Edd beamed, beginning to walk forward. Matt instinctively followed.

"Prodigy?"

"Why, yes, of course! Ginger's are always prodigy witches." 

"Witches?"

"Darlin, it almost sounds like you don't know what you signed up for. Are you... trespassing? Oh, please don't tell me you're trespassing. I'd have to kill you, and that would be very sad for the both of us." 

"I'm n-not trespassing! I'm j-just.. uh.. starstruck.. yeah.. starstruck." 

"Good! That's lovely to hear!" Edd purred sweetly again, stepping into an elevator. Matt stepped in alongside him, gulping and rubbing at his arms. What the actual fuck was going on?

The chubby male pressed a button, and hummed contently to himself as the elevator went up. Matt shuffled beside him, trying to shrug of the discomfort that he felt.

"So, uh.. what are we doing?" He asked, hoping that it wouldn't trigger another mention of him having to be killed. He didn't like that, no, no not one bit. It sounded less then ideal.

"I'm going to give you a tour, and a rundown of all of your classes! And then we'll go even further up to meet my husband." Edd replied, just as the elevator stopped with a high pitched ding. The green hooded male hopped out, adjusting the hat that sat atop his head.

Matt stepped out as well, and with a snap of Edd's fingers a fluffy green cloud appeared underneath them. Matt gave a squeak, grabbing Edd's shoulder in fear of falling, as it began to rise upward, guided by the brunettes hand.

Edd giggled at Matt's antics and proceeded to give him a tour of the entire school, Matt seeing magic showcased left and right. Within a matter of a few minutes he was completely and utterly entranced with the school, asking questions that he found reasonable and begging to try things out.

"Don't worry, you'll get to all of it eventually! You'll start with broomstick lessons, though I don't you'll need a lot of those being a ginger. You'll get the hang of it in an instant, I'm sure!" 

Matt grinned, his heart practically soaring. Him, getting the hang of something in an instant? It sounded like a miracle!

"Now, you've seen just about everything. Broomstick riding lessons, elemental magic, food magic, animal magic, etc. I think it's about time I show you what my husband is up to." 

"Sounds great!" Matt said, not bothering to hide the anticipation in his voice. Everything he'd seen thus far had been breathtaking. He was eager to see more of this dazzling place.

Edd took Matt back to the elevator, and they rode up to the top floor, making casual conversation while they waited.

Once they arrived, Edd quickly hopped out, running into the little office area that the doors opened to.

"Tord!! My sweet gremlin!!"

The large chair that had been facing away from them turned around, revealing a red hooded male that was even shorter then Edd- _Why did he have such a big chair then??_

"Edd, love!!" Tord grinned launching himself into the chubby witches arms, his accent coming out thick. Edd spun him around, both of them giggling, and wrapping their arms around one another, pressing soft sweet kisses to each others lips.

Matt blushed at the heavy display of affection, looking away. He didn't have a problem with it, he just wasn't used to it. His parents had never done that, because they hated one another- and Matilda and Tamara acted as if Matt was the purest little nine year old who couldn't handle seeing two people give each other smooches.

After what seemed like over ten minutes the two broke apart- not fully though, they were still holding hands.

"So, who's this??" Tord asked, his accent just as thick as before. It wasn't hard to understand what he was saying, it was just so heavy that Matt couldn't help but notice it.

"This, my love, is Matt! Our new prodigy!"


	2. Tom-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My ankle is hurted

"Oooo, prodigy!! C'mere!! C'mere!!" Tord cooed, pulling his hand away from Edd, and reaching it up towards Matt's hair. The ginger awkwardly shuffled, biting his lip and leaning down like he assumed the little gremlin wanted. 

Instantly, the tiny hands were in his hair, grabbing and lightly tugging. Matt yelped, pulling back a little, however somehow the small red hooded little witch's grip was too strong for him to get away from.

"P-please don't pull-" Matt stuttered, and Tord let out a soft "ooo", snorting to himself.

"Sorry. I'm used to pulling. Edd's not vanilla." 

"Tord!" The brunette flushed, lighting slapping the smallers shoulder. The gremlin cackled, removing his hands from the ginger's hair, cupping Edd's cheeks instead and lightly booping their noses together.

"You're too easily emb-"

"I am not!! Shush!!"

"Um.." Matt rubbed at the back of his head, flusteredness radiating from him. Matilda and Tamara had totally sheltered him way too much, if just this little scene was making him all.. _fhkjalk._

"Sorry, sorry! My bad!" Tord chirped, lacing his fingers with Edd's again. "Anyway! Do you mind if I ask you a question, Matt?" 

"N-no.." 

"Great! Do you happen to know the secrets to eternal happiness, and peace for all living creatures to ever exist? If so, what is it?" 

"...Um.. a big..red ball..?" 

"Mmmm.. close, that's close, but not quite. Try again?" The gremlin hummed, Matt internally screaming. He swore he was sweating so much right now, he was so nervous. If only he had a support buddy here. _Damn it, Ringo where did you go-_

"B-big red.. square?" He hesitantly stated, though just as his last answer, it sounded more like a question.

"Correct! People go fucking nuts over squares. Especially red ones." 

"No one has ever gotten it right before!! Ever!!" Edd cheered, still holding Tord's hand as he clapped, a bright crooked smile on his face.

"I know! He really is a prodigy, I'm so proud."

"I.. I really got it right?" Matt blinked, the nervousness seemingly vanishing, replaced by pride in an instant. He adored being right, he really did. Perhaps, he really was a prodigy? He'd been doubting it this whole time, but both the small witches had placed such confidence in him.

"You did! Which is absolutely fantastic, truly!" Tord cooed again, and this time it didn't make Matt feel awkward. He giddily bounced on his feet. ignoring just how many mixed emotions this strange place had sparked.

Sure, there were a lot of good ones, that currently overpowered the bad ones. But _still,_ he didn't know these people, or their intentions.. or if any of this was even real, actually-

"We should head to my office!" Edd cut into the ginger's distant thoughts, his bright crooked smile still plastered onto his face. "We can get you your schedule there, and I can show you to your room!"

"O-okay!" Matt stuttered, pushing aside the possibilities of this whole thing being some weird dream, or that these witches were using him for something he wouldn't want to be a part of.

Edd nodded, turning to Tord and kissing him. The two started to make out, clearly not caring in the slightest that Matt was there. The ginger shuffled, blushing again, unable to comprehend the heavy display of affection. They muttered sweet nothings to each other for a minute or two.. or three-

"U-um-"

"Sorry! Sorry, yes we're going now." Edd stated, adjusting his hat and pulling away from his husband. He winked in the little gremlins direction and Matt swore he heard the chubby brunette mutter something about fucking him later.

He didn't get much of a chance to think it over though, because the very next second Edd was snapping his fingers and whisking them away with a fluffy green cloud once more.

They arrived in Edd's office moments later, and the green hooded witched stretched his arms out, happily inviting Matt to look around.

"I've got to look through my desk to find your papers, alrighty Matt? It may take awhile, since I don't exactly remember the day you came in to talk to me about enrolling here- heh, I always forget, happens with every student. Usually not prodigy's though." 

"O-oh...o..kay.." Matt gulped, heart starting to pound in his chest. He'd been so excited mere moments ago, but now, oh boy, now he was absolutely terrified.

Edd was going to find out he was trespassing, he was going to kill him, oh jeez, oh jeez-

The ginger quickly darted to the upstairs of the green hooded witches office while he had started looking through the stacks of papers he'd taken out of his drawers.

Matt panickedly paced, trying to think of some kind of plan. He had to get out of here- he had to find Ringo, and then get out of here. Where was he going to find the time to find Ringo? Maybe he could climb out the window, call for her, and then pray she come?

No, no, that was stupid-

Maybe there was something in here that could help?? Maybe-

Matt grabbed the nearest object to him, which happened to be a book. The purple flowers he'd discovered earlier happened to be the cover.

"Matt? I can't find you, like at all- I put gingers in a special folder, and you're not there. Only ones from previous years." Edd called, and Matt felt tears begin to well up in his eyes.

_Shit, shit, what does he do-_

He could hear Edd stand, the witches slow footsteps causing the stairs to creak loudly as he made his way up them. Swiftly, Matt hid the book behind his back, briefly questioning himself as to why and then deciding not to bother questioning the gut feeling that said he needed to.

"Matt?" Edd blinked, eyes instantly darkening when they landed on the ginger.

"You look terrified." He muttered calmly, and Matt hesitantly nodded.

"Y-you see, I.. I'm uh.. t-trespassing.." His voice came out in barely a whisper, and the way all emotion and energy drained from the brunette's eyes made his blood run cold.

"P-please don't kill me-" 

Ear shattering silence followed, and Matt was doing everything he possibly could not to cry. Edd was carefully examining him, pinpointing where his heart and lungs were, and deciding which he should take out first.

"What's behind your back?" 

Matt swallowed roughly, shoving the book up the back of his hoodie, and reaching into his pocket, hoping that something of minor importance was in there. Lucky for him, he'd never given Tom the little trinket Matilda had told him to.

He lifted it up, practically shoving it into Edd's face. 

"T-this-"

The look of shock that spread across the witches face surprised Matt, he really didn't think the tiny object would invoke any reaction.

"Where did you get that? Is it yours?

"T-Tom-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 123456789


	3. ow

"Tom? Who's Tom?" 

"He's, uh, the p-paper boy in my neighborhood-" Matt mumbled, feeling quite bad for pinning all this on Tom. What if something bad happened to him? It would be Matt's fault, fuck-

"What does he look like?" Edd asked, taking the trinket from the ginger's hand and examining it further. Matt gulped, a few little tears rolling down his freckled cheeks. He put his arm back behind him, using it to help hold the book up along with the other.

"U-um, he's a bit t-taller then you, he wears blue, has b-black eyes.. u-uh-"

Before he could say anything else, Edd cut him off, cursing under his breath and shoving the small trinket under his hat. "Black eyes. Of course." 

"W-what do you mean?"

"I think we're done here, Matt. I suggest you find a way to head home." The witch said, turning away from him and beginning to walk down the stairs. Matt hesitantly followed, both confused, and relieved.

"You're n-not going to kill me?" 

"No. Well, not today at least. There's a high chance I'll change my mind later, though.." Edd trailed off, pulling the door open for Matt as they arrived downstairs. The ginger couldn't tell if the shorter male was joking or not. His tone had sounded light, yet his expression was dead serious.

"U-um. Okay." Matt muttered, trying to keep his voice steady as he exited, the door being slammed behind him. He flinched, and took off running on instinct, not entirely paying attention to where he was going. He pulled the book out from behind him as he did so, shoving it into the front pocket of his hoodie.

Before he knew it, he'd found himself standing in front of Jon, heaving as he tried to catch his breath.

"Damn, I've never seen anyone run so fast. You alright?" 

"N-not r-really, no, uh- I would l-like to go home.." 

Jon raised an eyebrow, clearly curious, however he shrugged it off and handed Matt the broomstick he'd crashed in with earlier that day. "Here you go. Have a safe flight."

Matt nodded, taking the broomstick and then pausing.

"H-have you seen the cat I came here with?" 

"Nope. I wouldn't worry about her though, I'm sure she'll find her way back to you. Cats have a way of doing that, I think." 

The ginger bit his lip, but nodded. He really hoped Ringo would find her way back to him somehow. He got onto the broomstick, awkwardly, and placed his hands where he'd had them positioned before.

Nothing happened.

"Uhh.." Matt turned to ask Jon what was going on, however he'd seemingly vanished. The ginger stood in confusion, trying to remember exactly what had happened the first time he'd gotten the broom to take off.

 _I had a petal on my hand._ He thought, the cover of the book flashing through his mind. He reached into his back pocket, grabbing one of the petals and placing it on the palm of his hand.

When Matt grasped the broom this time, it took off in an instant. A scream caught in his throat, however he was able to hold it back, focusing all his attention on not falling.

He crashed directly into his Aunty Matilda's garden this time, completely failing at his poor attempt to land.

Matt groaned, sitting up and rubbing his poor face. That shit hurted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man i suck
> 
> edit: i posted this chapter on accident and honestly that's okay it wasn't done yet but it is now

**Author's Note:**

> Im actually excited to write all of this


End file.
